<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Банные процедуры by Alisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423679">Банные процедуры</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse'>Alisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Клаус помогает Дориану вымыть волосы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Банные процедуры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Обожженные ладони саднило. Дориан прятал их под накинутым на сгиб локтя пиджаком Клауса, чтобы не привлекать внимание портье. Они наверняка смотрелись странновато: Клаус был в классических брюках и футболке, за последние полтора часа потерявшей первозданную белизну. Его рубашка висела на прокопченном Дориане, как на неудачном манекене. Собственную блузу от кутюр Дориану было жаль, но если бы перед ним снова встал выбор, он бы без раздумий пожертвовал ею. В конце концов, этот кусочек шелка помог ему вытащить из огня бесценную шкатулку с бесценным микрофильмом. Голыми руками это сделать не получилось бы. </p>
<p>Получив ключи от номера, Клаус поблагодарил портье и направился к лифту. Дориан, очаровательно улыбнувшись на прощание, последовал за ним, стараясь не тревожить руки. Клаус в машине обработал его ладони антисептиком и охлаждающей мазью из аптечки, наложил бинты. Скорее всего, в мази был и анальгетик, потому как боль, почти не ощущавшаяся сразу после пожара и бинтовки, теперь давала о себе знать. Кажется, Дориану предстояла долгая бессонная ночь...</p>
<p>В номере Дориан первым делом отправился в ванную, чтобы оценить масштабы бедствия. Ужаснулся своему отражению: волосы местами были опалены, на них осела пыль и копоть, кожа некрасиво покраснела, на скуле темнела спекшаяся кровь из длинной царапины. Когда Клаус обрабатывал ему лицо, Дориан был слишком занят ощущениями от его близости, чтобы как следует представить свой удручающий внешний вид.</p>
<p>Дверь в ванную оставалась приоткрытой, но Клаус предупредительно постучал, прежде чем заглянуть внутрь. Видимо, Дориан выглядел достаточно несчастно, чтобы даже Клаус посчитал ниже своего достоинства добивать его издевками.</p>
<p>— Мне надо помыться, — потребовал Дориан, глядя на майора через зеркало. — Мне не нравится быть грязным и вонючим!</p>
<p>Клаус фыркнул:</p>
<p>— Мойся, ванна в твоем распоряжении.</p>
<p>Дориан развернулся к нему, демонстративно подняв перебинтованные ладони:</p>
<p>— Я сам не могу.</p>
<p>Клаус изменился в лице, попятился.</p>
<p>— Ты, извращенец! Я не собираюсь быть твоей нянькой!</p>
<p>Дориан коварно усмехнулся: у него были планы на Клауса и даже, в кои-то веки, рычаги давления. И, конечно, он даже мысленно не назовет майора нянькой. Он предпочтет представлять его как ласкового любовника, который будет с удовольствием нежить и баловать.</p>
<p>— Мой дорогой майор, боюсь, у тебя нет выбора, — промурлыкал Дориан. — Ведь тебе нужно <i>срочно</i> достать из шкатулки микрофильм, чтобы с первыми лучами солнца передать его в нужные руки. А эта шкатулка с секретом не из тех, которые можно просто разбить. Ведь она — культурное достояние немецкого народа.</p>
<p>Клаус поджал губы. Дориан внутренне ликовал: майор уже пытался разгадать механизм спасенной шкатулки, чтобы извлечь из нее микрофильм, но не преуспел. Что поделать, Клаус, твои предки изощренно подходили к сохранению своих тайн! Шкатулка не откроется под натиском грубой силы, к ней необходим деликатный подход.</p>
<p>— Соглашайся, майор, — вкрадчиво увещевал Дориан. — Я знаю, как раздобыть микрофильм, не повредив ларец. Тебе всего-то и нужно что помочь мне смыть пыль и грязь.</p>
<p>Клаус колебался. Он, должно быть, считал, что сможет справиться сам. И он бы сделал это, если бы хватало времени.</p>
<p>Дориан решил надавить:</p>
<p>— В конце концов, я обжег руки, доставая ее из огня. Имею право на заботу за спасение такой ценной для Германии вещи, не правда ли?</p>
<p>Стрела попала точно в цель: Клаус мог отрицать собственный долг за помощь в получении микрофильма, но его честь не позволяла не отблагодарить человека, который сделал что-то для его страны. </p>
<p>Он закрыл дверь, протиснулся к ванне, критически оглядел ее и Дориана. Пустил воду, попробовал рукой температуру. Кинул на Дориана недовольный взгляд через плечо:</p>
<p>— Я не умею мыть такие патлы, как у тебя. Потом не ной.</p>
<p>Дориан сглотнул, все еще боясь поверить, что сработало. И осторожно улыбнулся:</p>
<p>— Не беспокойся, мой дорогой майор. Будь со мной нежным, а остальное я подскажу.</p>
<p>Клаус чуть покраснел, упрямо сжал губы. Фраза была двусмысленной, но не настолько, чтобы он взорвался от негодования.</p>
<p>Дориан затаил дыхание, когда Клаус сделал шаг вперед и начал расстегивать пуговицы у него на рубашке. Не так давно он их самолично же застегивал, но одевание было и вполовину не столь волнующе, как раздевание. Клаус действовал ловко и быстро, как будто каждый день снимал рубашки с других мужчин. И не только рубашки: с брюками он расправился так же проворно, встав на одно колено, чтобы расстегнуть ремень и ширинку.</p>
<p>Дориану кровь бросилась в лицо от вида склоненной головы Клауса, от ощущения его сильных пальцев у себя на поясе. Проигнорировав прерывистый вздох Дориана, Клаус стащил с него брюки вместе с бельем. Он не мог не заметить, что член Дориана наливался от такой близости, но никак не прокомментировал это и поднялся, угрюмо посмотрел в лицо. Все так же молча помог Дориану забраться в наполненную ванну и закрутил краны.</p>
<p>Вода была приятно теплая. Дориан с блаженным вздохом погрузился в нее, позволив себе помечтать, что Клаус не действовал машинально, а осознанно старался создать для него комфортные условия.</p>
<p>Руки покоились на бортиках ванны, голова — на подголовнике. Дориан прикрыл глаза, наконец-то расслабляясь. Он избегал смотреть на Клауса: футболка облегала тело, и на фоне обычных пуританских нарядов это выглядело откровенно сексуально. Если к такому зрелищу прибавить еще и прикосновения, то Дориан точно не сможет совладать с собственным телом. И Клаус его прибьет, несмотря даже на долги чести.</p>
<p>— Опустись ниже, — сухо скомандовал Клаус.</p>
<p>Дориан послушно передвинулся, наполовину погрузив голову в воду и выставив колени. Он был уверен, что Клаус не упустит случай отомстить за то, что его поставили в неловкую ситуацию, и приготовился терпеть боль. Клаус наверняка будет дергать за волосы, под предлогом мнимой неуклюжести, и постарается довести до того, чтобы Дориан сам отказался от его помощи. Не выйдет!</p>
<p>Дориан по-прежнему держал глаза закрытыми, но уловил накрывшую его тень Клауса. Почувствовал, как руки опустились в воду, и вслед за этим пришло первое прикосновение, от которого Дориан затаил дыхание. Клаус был на диво аккуратен, если не сказать нежен, массируя кожу головы. Дориан впитывал эти касания, запоминал их, чтобы потом, когда Клаус опять отдалится, проигрывать в воображении эти мгновения почти счастья, дополняя их фантазиями.</p>
<p>Подчиняясь рукам Клауса, Дориан вынырнул, сел ровнее. Он не рисковал открыть глаза, ведь из-за влажности футболка Клауса наверняка прилипла к телу, обрисовывая мышцы еще эротичнее. Дориан ничего не мог с собой поделать: когда Клаус был так близко, трогал его добровольно, пусть в этом и не было никакого романтического подтекста, сам Дориан таял, изнывая от накатывающего вожделения.</p>
<p>Гостиничный шампунь пах чем-то свежим. Наверняка от него волосы Дориана будут торчать во все стороны, а сам он станет похож на взбесившийся одуванчик... ну и пусть! Зато Клаус бережно скользил пальцами в его волосах, тщательно распутывая и промывая пряди. Дориан бы застонал от удовольствия, но вынужден был прикусить губу, чтобы не издать ни единого лишнего звука.</p>
<p>Клаус включил душ, снова попробовал температуру воды, прежде чем направить струю на Дориана. Больше не было сил сдерживаться, и Дориан искоса, из-под ресниц наблюдал за Клаусом, то и дело сглатывая. Пена стекала с волос на спину, и Клаус отирал ее с лица, не давая попасть в глаза. Дориан думал о том, что даже Бонхэм не всегда был так трепетно заботлив. От этого сердце тоскливо и сладко сжималось.</p>
<p>Отжав ему волосы, Клаус все так же молча и без дополнительных указаний нанес бальзам, методично перебирая пряди. Дориан запоздало задумался, а как Клаус ухаживает за своими волосами? Образ сурового майора плохо вязался с бальзамами, кондиционерами и прочими средствами, но, с другой стороны, почему бы и нет? Клаус всегда прекрасно выглядел и вряд ли смог бы добиться таких блестящих, гладких волос, всегда аккуратно лежащих, без специального ухода. Дориан улыбнулся уголками губ: майор, ты таишь в себе столько сюрпризов!..</p>
<p>Смыв бальзам, Клаус снова отжал Дориану воду из волос и ловко собрал их на макушке, закрепив резинкой, которую достал из кармана брюк. Должно быть, он всегда носит с собой штуку-другую резинок для волос, чтобы при необходимости собрать свою шевелюру в хвост.</p>
<p>Дориан ощупал получившуюся на голове композицию и восхищенно рассмеялся:</p>
<p>— Майор, сколько же в тебе скрыто талантов!</p>
<p>Клаус, порозовевший от пара, отпрянул.</p>
<p>— Я раздобуду губку или мочалку. Не засни тут.</p>
<p>Он ретировался очень быстро, не оставив и шанса удержать его. Дориан, продолжая улыбаться, еще раз провел незабинтованными кончиками пальцев по резинке. Клаусу с ней стоило попрощаться.</p>
<p>Дориан откинул голову на подголовник ванны, снова прикрыл глаза. Отправляясь в Германию на этот раз, он и надеяться не смел на такое развитие событий! Конечно, Дориан бы предпочел обойтись без травм, но его ожоги были не настолько серьезны, чтобы вызвать осложнения в будущем. Зато они сподвигли Клауса прикоснуться к Дориану, проявить беспрецедентное внимание.</p>
<p>В мыслях Дориана Клаус снова ласкал его, только воображаемый майор не ограничивался невинной помывкой головы, а уже поглаживал ему грудь, спускаясь к животу, прикусывал и облизывал ухо. От этих выдумок Дориана окатило жаркой волной возбуждения, он свел бедра, не рискуя опускать в воду перебинтованные руки. Он напоминал себе, что Клаус вот-вот вернется и будет не в восторге застать Дориана с эрекцией. Но мысли после пережитого стресса вышли из-под контроля, и идея неурочного возвращения Клауса только добавила градуса фантазиям.</p>
<p>Например, Клаус бы пришел в ярость... и от его необъяснимой нежности не осталось бы и следа... Дориан задрожал, представив, как Клаус прижмет его к стене, подхватит под ягодицы. Конечно, реальный Клаус не сможет удержать такой вес, но в своих мечтах Дориан обхватил его ногами за талию, поощряя войти глубже.</p>
<p>— Ты стонешь вслух, — раздался хрипловатый голос.</p>
<p>Дориан вскинулся, расплескав воду. Клаус вернулся настолько тихо, что он этого не заметил. И теперь с ужасом ожидал реакцию Клауса и на стоны, и на эрекцию. Но кроме ужаса Дориана потряхивало от возбуждения, накатившего с новой силой от взгляда Клауса, опустившегося от лица к животу и ниже, к напряженному члену.</p>
<p>Дориан боялся представить, что сделает Клаус. Он мог уйти, хлопнув дверью, и впредь не подпускать Дориана к себе на расстояние пушечного выстрела. А мог... о, боже!..</p>
<p>Клаус приблизился к ванне в несколько широких шагов, наклонился, нависая над Дорианом. Было не укрыться от его жадного взгляда, шарящего по телу, цепляющегося за соски, за мышцы пресса, за бедра...</p>
<p>Клаус погрузил руку в воду, выдернул затычку. Дориан, боясь пошевелиться и спугнуть, едва дышал. И все же не получилось сдержать крупную дрожь, когда Клаус, дразня, положил ладонь на его колено, чуть сжал. Это было самое дерзкое, самое откровенное прикосновение, какое только Дориан получал в своей жизни. Потому что оно шло от всегда отвергающего его майора.</p>
<p>— Все еще хочешь, чтобы я был нежен? — интимным полушепотом спросил Клаус, поднимаясь рукой от колена к внутренней стороне бедра.</p>
<p>Дориан застонал. Его ответ, видимо, и не требовался, потому как Клаус провел пальцами вдоль члена, едва-едва касаясь. Дориан захлебнулся вскриком: вода уже спустилась, и после прикосновения Клауса воздух внезапно показался холодным.</p>
<p>Он упустил момент, когда Клаус успел набрать в горсть жидкое мыло, и задрожал, вцепившись в бортики ванны руками, когда оно потекло между ягодиц, а пальцы Клауса мягко заскользили почти внутри.</p>
<p>— Чего ты хочешь, Эроика? Скажи мне, и я сделаю это... Эроика... Эроика... <i>Эроика!</i></p>
<p>Дориан вздрогнул, ноги поехали по дну ванны, и он провалился под воду, взмахнув руками. Он ощутил руки Клауса, подхватившие его под мышками, потянувшие вверх. Дориан вцепился в его футболку, обожженные ладони тут же прошило болью. Вот оно, отличие реальности от фантазий!..</p>
<p>Отплевываясь и откашливаясь от воды, Дориан вынужденно слушал яростные крики реального, а не пригрезившегося Клауса, суть которых сводилась к одному: «Каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы заснуть в ванне!»</p>
<p>Но, как бы зол Клаус ни был, он все же обтер Дориана полотенцем, закутал в гостиничный халат и под конвоем отвел в кровать. А еще он сделал чай — залил кипятком дешевый пакетик, не имеющий ничего общего с благородным напитком. И все же это был лучший чай в жизни Дориана, весь этот вечер был лучшим из лучших.</p>
<p>— Пей и не выпендривайся, — зло процедил Клаус, прежде чем уйти в ванную.</p>
<p>Он промок насквозь, вытаскивая Дориана. Если бы оставались на это силы, то Дориан бы непременно прокомментировал, как потрясающе выглядит Клаус в одежде в обтяжку.</p>
<p>Но он благоразумно молчал, держа чашку с чаем на коленях, накрытых тонким одеялом.</p>
<p>Все-таки иногда Клаус делал такие вещи, о которых Дориан не посмел бы даже мечтать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>